Li'l Angel
by Superkaratemonkey
Summary: Jaune Arc activates his Semblance in a dire moment naturally one should be ecstatic, but it wouldn't be Jaune if his powers didn't embarrass him to no end. This is a light hearted story overall has tidbits of darkness but it's a story for a good chuckle a bit fluff here and there. Takes place after season 3 chapter 8. Yes I watched episode 9-11 totally different from what I thought
1. Cut down to size

I could see it Cinder taking aim at Pyhrra who was too exhausted after fighting Grimm tried standing up in defiance but, only for her knees to buckle underneath her bruised and tired she expended all of her aura "Well" Cinder click tongue in a bored tone though, her face betrayed it with an amused face "the great Pyhrra Nikos on her knees." Cinder gave a small laugh "I wonder while the heroes go save everyone so they can have their happy ending who saves the hero or ,rather in this case, heroine?" Fire started to gather around her hand. I started sprinting towards Pyhrra hoping I can get to her in time. Cinder shot her flame out heading for Pyhrra. I barely just made it in time sliding on my knees with my shield in front blocking the blast.

"Jaune…." Pyhrra smiled weakly her eyes still had that sparkle that you'll be hard press to find anywhere in spite of her fatigue.

"Don't worry I got this." I softly said and gave her a confident smile. I didn't though, my legs are shaking I wanted to grab Pyhrra and run. I couldn't, I know she'll get me from the back because she ,for whatever reason, wanted to kill Pyhrra. So I just need to waste time so backup can arrive and beat her. Putting on my bravest face I could muster I faced her. "The answer to your question ,by the way, is her friends we'll always be there to stop her from shouldering the burden alone."

"So the comic relief is here I read about you from information gathered by my associates. Not impressed." Cinder gave a sigh "Oh! I know why don't I kill you in front of your little girlfriend that should get a very amusing reaction from her."

"You won't get chance to do it because I'm gonna take you down here and now." I lied through my teeth I knew I can't but I need keep wasting more time.

"Your friends aren't coming you know." Cinder simply put closing her eyes in annoyance "while we didn't account for you actually making it past the Grimm we sent actual soldiers to take care of your more talented classmates. You're so naive thinking I couldn't see past your plan."

Adjusting my grip on my sword I prepare to fight. I charged with my shield in front getting close to her I swung my sword with all my strength she only retained that sweet smile as she ducked and slammed a fire infused hand to my side propelling me to a damaged wall I looked back only to she already sent a flurry of fireballs towards me quickly raising my shield in front me each as I felt each blast hit like a pile of bricks I noticed that my right leg was being burned as I was in a sitting position. As soon as the bombardment was done I quickly pat out the fire off my leg the burns wounds were being healed but more slowly than usual thanks to my earlier skirmishes with the Grimm. I looked up and saw Cinder adjusting her aim to Pyhrra who was still trying to get up. Ignoring the pain in my leg I ran each step gradually getting more and more painful I jumped as soon as she shot the blast intended to kill Pyhrra. Time moved slowly as I got in front of Pyhrra blocking her from the fire I could see her trying and get me out of the way tears running down her eyes I stood still trying to raise my shield hoping I'd make it in time to save myself as well. The fire hit me before I could the heat was so painful standing up hurt so much my legs gave out I landed in a heap on the ground.

"Hmm…. Not as pathetic as I imagined him dying but oh-" Cinder started

"You're so full shit." I growled trying to get up using my sword to prop me up "Why'd all this destruction be necessary in first place? Huh! So what you wanted war, wanted to everyone as miserable as you is that it?!"

"Like you should even be talking I already know your type you just wanted to be a hunter just for the attention that wimps like you hunger for. You just wanted fame just like the rest of your friends. None of them care!" Cinder spat venomously.

"...You're right." I admitted "Deep down I wanted the fame. My family were just a bunch of untalented foot soldiers none of us were famous warriors just regular people trying to be more than they were ,dying in the process. Heck my great-great grandfather would've kick the bucket if it wasn't for the fact a talented blacksmith cared about him and, made Crocea Mors so he wouldn't have to use standard military equipment that broke easily. I was going to join the military in Vale but, I always saw how Hunters were celebrated. I thought about how I wanted that. The fame. To be loved by countless people. To stop being the loser everyone sees. To finally be respected as a man." I grit my teeth together "But don't you dare lump my friends with me because unlike me they are the most genuine, thoughtful, and caring people you'll ever meet. Sure some have some rough edges" I smirked thinking of Weiss "but don't let that fool you they want to help people. They….they gave me strength."

"What are you saying you're powered by friendship?" Cinder mocked waiting for an answer

"No it's my drive, my resolution to live up to be the person they need me to be. Their friendship gave me the strength to try to become that person I want to be." I countered I saw I spark in her eyes as she is trying to comprehend something that should be impossible she lifted her hand a massive fireball already forming in her hand I braced myself once more for an attack protecting Pyhrra.

"Let's see who wins my power or your resolution." She smirked she shot the fireball my way the heat came I closed my eyes awaiting death but nothing came I slowly opened my eyes my aura was surrounding me I looked to my left and saw a wing immediately I checked my right seeing another wing I stared in amazement my Semblance has finally shown itself. As on instinct I felt a build up of aura in my wings I flapped them a wave of light pushed through pushing back Cinder. My body feels light I looked down and, saw my wounds were gone giving another flap pushing her back I charged with greater speed than before ,I was practically gliding, and tried to hit her with my sword but she backed quickly focusing my aura into my sword I gave an experimental swing a horizontal energy slash came out. I started to shake in excitement my Semblance was incredible I might actually have a chance to beat her!

"So how long were you hiding this from everyone?" Cinder smiled smugly at me she looked as though nothing has changed I swung my sword shoot out another blast which she dodged I kept up the barrage of blasts swinging faster than I ever swung before but, she kept that smile on making me worry

"Jaune stop it you're going to tire yourself which is what she wants!" Pyhrra cried out with what little strength she had I stopped realizing how stupid I was being for tricked like that. I went back to charging her and try and get her in a corner. Running at her with my sword held high I swung it diagonally to which she jump above me and delivered a punishing kick to my head which slammed it into the ground. I started to push myself up still dizzy from the attack but, Cinder sent a flurry of fire at me at point blank rage looking at my hands my aura was becoming shaky trying to protect me I tried to fight back but was stopped with a kick to the face. My aura stopped glowing all the pain started to come through. It is hard to move anymore I felt something wet run down my cheek I assumed it was blood but as it ran into my mouth I realized it was tears. "I'm so pathetic…" I could hear Cinder chuckle.

"Even to the end the loser will die a loser. Shame such an amazing Semblance wasted on a person like you." Cinder stared down at me with that bored look again. Raising her hand she started to gather fire to finish me. Closing my eyes I accepted my fate.

"NOOOOO!" I heard Pyhrra and someone else shout I can't recognize the other's voice definitely a female though. I felt someone picked me up. It was Pyhrra I looked around and saw Cinder clutching her stomach glaring at us I looked at Pyhrra and noticed something wrong her normally dazzling green eyes were now a light orange filled with rage but, when looked at me they became soft and with a smile I know all too well she spoke with a reassuring voice "It's okay Jaune close your eyes" A weariness came over me a nice cool wind filled with the scent of pumpkins was blowing the first thing to come to mind was "Autumn?" I whispered before I blacked out and knew no more.

I felt light hit my face raising my hand I slowly got up and opened my eyes. I looked around I was in the school's infirmary. Feeling someone gripping my hand I turned to see Pyhrra who still had her green eyes I gave a weak smile "Hey…" I mumbled. Pyhrra pulled me in for a tight hug I felt wetness on my patient gown where she put face in we stayed like this for awhile I looked over to my left and saw Ren and Nora looking at us Nora was unusually quiet but, still kept a hyperactive smile on her face. Ren was just…. Ren he is always sorta quiet but he held a soft smile. "Uhhh…. Hi?" I attempted while Pyhrra quickly let go of me.

"JAUNE YOU WERE SO COOL BACK THERE!" Nora yelled put me in a headlock then proceeded to give me a friendly noogie

"What?" I asked confused ,pushing Nora off, but it wouldn't be the first time Nora confused me. I'm still feel sticky from that sloth football team incident and no amount of baths can change that.

"She is talking about that little speech you made to that woman you were fighting left quite the impression on us." Ren explained softly

"What speech? I didn't- oh gods no you don't mean-" I hid my face with my palms. " How did you even hear that! You guys weren't even there how could even know sheesh I said things I didn't want to admit." I cried out in embarrassment

"For how highly she thinks of herself she forgot one big detail" Pyhrra said "She didn't turn off her scroll she was using to communicate through the TV screens."

"Huh that's weird I took her for someone who wouldn't make such a stupid mistake." I thought out loud "So umm…." I sighed "I understand if you guys are upset about my reasons for being a Hunter. It is a selfish and stupid to think like that but, it really what I was after in the beginning…. Who am I kidding a big part of me still really wants that but, please believe that I still want to be a hero even though my reasons for it are less-" I was cut off by my teammates going in for a hug.

"Having a simple honest reason to do good is great but, having to admit to something that you're not proud of takes courage." Ren sagely stated quickly getting out of the hug only to be pulled back in by Nora.

"As heartwarming as this reunion is I have something to ask ." Ozpin entered in "How are you by the way activating your Semblance for the first time and taking on a terrorist can be very taxing on one's self."

"I still don't know how I did it." I honestly told him

"Can you do try it right now?" Ozpin pushed further

"I can try." I focused on my aura and looked for it prying further in I felt it but it was more like a whisper from far away I tried to pursue it but I felt a barrier between me and my Semblance. I sighed this won't be easy I looked at Ozpin and just shook my head.

"Shame." He simply said

"So I can't activate it anymore or what?" I asked feeling frustrated at myself

"More like it will come when you or someone close to you needs it." Ozpin concluded "Rare as it is your Semblance is not unheard of it activates to certain emotion or state of mind. So think of it as something that constantly takes bits of your aura everyday storing it away until it is needed."

"So like a backup battery pack." I interjected. Looking at Ozpin giving me a nod in agreement. "Kinda useless if I can't use it anytime I want." I said dejectedly

"Be as that may certain abilities that have been activated passive as they may be but still should be useful." the headmaster explained

"Huh?" I scratched my head in confusion

"You'll have a bit of your Semblance is always active enhancing a certain part of yourself or an aspect of who you are. What you get we won't know and, maybe will never know. You'll have to figure it out." Hearing him sigh finally got up, looked at me, and a big smile I'd never thought I see him do much less towards me. "Remember" he started "it's not what you see now it's what you see with time and patience. You'll understand your power if you give it and yourself time to grow." Ozpin took his leave going outside the room.

"Wow I never seen that guy smile and, not involve a student getting the crap beaten out of by a Grimm….. or Professor Goodwitch." Nora said to no one in particular.

"Well might as well get up." I started getting off my bed I noticed something….off "When did you guys get taller?" I looked up to see my teammates gotten considerably taller only Pyhrra and Ren seem to be taller than me Nora only came to my chest suddenly it all made sense. _"You'll understand your power if you give it and yourself time to grow."_ , and the smile. That son of a bitch! One part heartfelt advice and one part hidden insult. Yep Ozpin alright. "Guys?"

"Yes Jaune." Pyhrra treading lightly on her words

"I'm short now aren't I?" I asked dread filling my words

"Yes, yes you are." Pyhrra answered

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO-" I started to scream little did I know Ozpin and Goodwitch were still outside the infirmary.

"Well looks like the school's new shorty found out his new vertical handicap." Ozpin chuckled

"You enjoy the torture of children way too much." Professor Goodwitch sighed

"I never laid claim to my being a good person just a competent one." Ozpin rebuttaled

"So looking at the video footage have you figured out any passive abilities he might have?" Glynda asked looking at scroll looking over Jaune and Cinder's fight.

"Just one" Ozpin slowly answered "It might've been why the woman in question accidentally left her scroll on leaving her location. Chaotic luck is what I believe to be his passive ability."

"How would that even affect her if he didn't unlock his Semblance before the battle?" Goodwitch countered

"Not everything about aura is known. It is entirely possible Jaune's aura could have sensed the catastrophe ahead of time and prepared itself by a partial activation. Then again it is Chaotic Luck we're talking about it doesn't go by the rules. It supposedly lets it's user get what they want but not how they want it." Ozpin explained

"Sounds like it could be a double edged sword" Goodwitch said with a pensive look on her face "and you're completely sure that Arc has that power?"

"About eighty-three percent sure. I would like to keep him under surveillance having an unknown in the midst of my students even when it's we're talking about is too dangerous." Ozpin ordered

"Of course sir I'll start surveillance immediately." Goodwitch complied turning around she felt a hand grab her shoulder she saw Ozpin with a very serious look on his face "Sir?"

"I almost forgot something else I need you to do." Ozpin keeping his tone steady but she could see cracks in the facade. Goodwitch looked at him with anticipation suretyly with such a serious face he truly had something important on his mind " Coffee. Vale blend, with Mistral cream, and of course seven…. No eight sugars please."

"O-o-of course sir." Goodwitch clenched her riding crop trying her hardest not to put the fear of the Witch in him turning her head abruptly she walked away with each step becoming louder than the last.

"Still waiting to see her snap." Ozpin sighed looking out at the window with a bored look "Who knows maybe it'd Jaune that makes her go crazy I've been trying for years I always wanted to see that. Oh well at least I get coffee."

 _ **Few hours later**_

"Finally" I stretched outside on a bench in front of the school. I always liked this spot the garden surrounding the walkways the refreshing scent of flowers that were planted around the area along with the trees making it a nice hangout spot for walking, taking picnics, or like me just sitting down enjoying the fresh air. "Man it took me awhile to find clothes that look like my old ones. Tomorrow I will have to get my armor refitted because my stupid Semblance. That also will cost me a pretty lien." I sighed though the shopping was also a chore Nora kept trying to make me buy sloth underwear so Ren,Nora, and I could be underwear buddies I don't even want to know how she got Ren to wear that but I think I'd be okay not knowing, and Pyhrra kept trying to help me change saying I wouldn't be use to my body's new stature. Ren just seemed happy to have some quiet time the poor guy.

"Hey Jaune!" A voice called out I turned my head around to see Ruby walking up to me and taking a seat next to me. Though she looked up and down she then smiled. "Looks like you done some uhhh…. Changing? Uhhh… Wow your so short now."

"Yeah well I'm still taller than you!" I exclaimed ruffling her hair with a big grin on my face

"Well you're old and I'm young besides I'm gonna be like a skyscraper just you watch I drink milk like every day!" Ruby put on a playful pout puffing out her cheeks.

Taking advantage of her weakness I grabbed her by the cheeks and started to pinch them "I don't know I think I prefer you like this it'd be a waste seeing such cuteness go away." I teased her she playfully protested and started to pinch my cheeks back. The battle was long and hard but we settled on a truce I'd buy her cookies and she doesn't tell Yang I was doing her job of teasing Ruby.

"Jaune… Uhhh" Ruby started to mumble her face was red she was looking at something that was causing her to freak out looking in the direction I saw two students making out… Hard… They looked like they were sucking each other face off…. It looked quite painful. Looking around I saw more students in a similar situation. I looked back at she now has her hood on looking like she was going to pass out from embarrassment. I don't what drove me to do it. Maybe it was to get her comfortable again, or maybe because teasing her is too much fun. I don't know but in this moment it was too perfect to pass up.

"Hey Ruby~" I said in a sing-song voice

"W-w-what?" She asked still on verge of a nervous breakdown

I puckered up my lips "Mweah, Mweah, Mweah." Started to make kissy faces at her. I was rewarded with a priceless look on her face as she was squirming in her spot.

"Ew, ew, ew, Jaune stop it!" Starting putting her hands on my face, but her face betrayed her actions as a bright smile was on her face. Seeing that she had enough I pulled my face face away closing my eyes in contentment knowing she back to her old self, but I was pulled back with her hands on my face as she pressed her lips to on mine. My heartbeat was crazy, and my head was spinning trying to process what was happening I opened my eyes to see what was exactly was going on. Ruby was kissing me it wasn't anything perversed just a simple kiss, but the pleased look on her face told a different story. Eventually she backed away and I- I just stared at her face she looked down at her feet meekly though she held a smile like someone gave her a full plate of cookies.

"Um.. Uhh…. I… You…. Huh?" My head was still spinning around

"I heard what happened you know with you and her…" Ruby looked a little angry thinking about Cinder "I just wanted to say you're my favorite."

"Favorite?" I questioned her

"Because you're weak." answered Ruby

"Thanks I really needed that." I exhaled feeling my one manly feeling get hurt.

"What I mean is." Ruby took a deep breath and continued. "When my mom or Yang would read me stories of heroes. I always wanted to be the strong ones, I admired the smart and quick witted, I cried with the dark brooding ones, but I was always cheering on the weak heroes because they know what it's like being helpless, feeling trapped, and it's because of they can understand the people they save because they can truly sympathize with others. Even going as far as fighting enemies way stronger, smarter, or more talented than them and putting everything on the line just so they can win."

"Well then you heard about my real reasons for being a hunter" I feel the guilt coming back up "my reasons for doing it are wrong. Are you still sure about me being your favorite."

"Yep." Ruby chirped

"Yep?" I started to smile at her antics

"Yep! You may be a Huntsman for different reasons you think are not as honorable as others, but the Jaune I know is a sweet guy who would help anyone he can, sure he is a goofball, and maybe a bit of a wimp." Ruby stopped to giggle "but he tries his best to pull through for the sake of others."

"Thanks Ruby I got lectured twice over the same thing, but hearing it from you and my team." I sighed "Thanks Ruby I guess I needed to get this crap out of my head." I chuckled a bit "Soooooo about that kiss-" a gust of wind and rose petals dancing in the air were all that was left of the speedy huntress. I leaned back on the bench and sighed. I raised my hand to touch my lips remembering the kiss I had with Ruby. What did that kiss mean to her? Was it a confession, or was it a heat of the moment thing. Either way it looks like the rest of the year was looking up for me.


	2. Pocket tactics

*BAM* . I let out a yelp falling backwards off my seat smacking my head on the ground. A chorus of snickering, giggling, and barely concealed chuckles echoed through the room I peeked up from my desk to see Professor Port staring at me sternly with smoke coming out of the muzzle of his gun. My cheeks flared up in embarrassment, as I got up rubbing the sore spot on my head. "Since my lecture is so boring, and you obviously know how to kill Alpha Beowolves won't you do us a kindness in showing how to dispatch three of them at one time." I looked over to the at the three humongous cages shaking with creatures of the Grimm inside. The guttural growls emanating from them sent a chill down my spine. Beowolves were no problem…. Anymore but Alpha Beowolves were like if Hercules had a bigger, and stronger cousin with claws.

"Sure no prob teach." I laughed weakly as I walked shakily down the stairs looking around I saw Ruby staring at me, but as soon as she noticed I was staring back she looked away quickly visibly blushing. I sighed, she has been avoiding me since the kiss, and any attempt to talk to her has been fruitless she makes sure she is with others, and runs from me when she is alone with me for more than a second. Jeez, it's like I was the one that forced her to kiss me. It just looks like I have to wait until she is ready to talk about it. Walking down to the last steps I just realized something. Holy shit I have love problems, a small smile formed on my face, me Jaune Arc, Mr. Single never ready to Mingle, was having love problems. Walking in the middle of the stage with a grin on my face I turned my head towards Professor Port who raised an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Port

"Squee!" I squeed earning a few questionable looks from my classmates.

"Fantastic! Such eagerness to do battle! I salute you good sir! May my rudeness from earlier not deter you from, how you youngsters say it? Ah yes! Getting it on." The burly man said with renewed vigor pulling the lever down releasing the Beowolves. I never done drugs before in my life never really plan to either, but feeling as good as I do now then suddenly seeing monsters starlight from my nightmares made me sympathize when someone starts to come back down from a trip. Observing the Alpha Beowolves charging at me I ran towards them using my new stature to roll underneath the first one, sidestepped the second, and closing the distance between me and the third Beowolf. I sunk Crocea Mors into its chest. I grinned in satisfaction as the beast fell down taking its last breath.

" _Jaune when did you start becoming so cool?"_ I smugly asked myself _"You know why, it's the reason we were even sleeping in class to begin with."_ I countered myself remembering the sparring sessions with Pyhrra started becoming more intense I was always left sore covered in bruises, welts, and a contusion or two from the blunt end of Miló. Weird thing about it is that it happened a little bit after my kiss with Ruby. _"Maybe…. Nah, Pyhrra is not like that besides she is probably wants me to be in shape for round two with Cinder."_ Hearing the two remaining Alpha Beowolves getting ready for their second charge I started to pull my sword from the previously slain monster, but there was a snag in my plan. _"OH SHIT! MY SWORD IS STUCK!"_ I started to panic pulling frantically at my sword hearing the Beowolves howls. I started to pull the sword with all my might leaning back to use my weight in hopes of pulling my weapon free. The leading Beowolf went past me turning abruptly facing its way towards me getting ready to pounce on me, and I could practically feel the second one's breath on the nape of my neck. Giving my sword one last desperate pull causing many things to happened almost simultaneously. My sword was released from its fleshy prison to strike the the Beowolf right behind me. The force of which started to make it fall backwards taking me along with it while the Beowolf in front was already in mid air ready to make the kill but was introduced to my shoe hitting it in the gut but the added forced us in arc above the Beowolf with the sword stuck in its chest. In the middle of the arc I was forced to let go of the sword, and use my legs to push down on the Beowolf as it landed on its fallen brother causing it to be impaled on the sword ,sticking out of the second Beowolf, _"Oh Gods, am I alive?"_ I quickly pinched my cheek, feeling a prick of pain, I was ready to collapse in relief. _"Yes! Yes! Fuck you Death! I, Jaune Arc slayer of women, and wooer of evil has prevailed!"_ I suddenly thought over what I just said. _"Wow, I even screw up my inner monologues."_ I lamented that fact until I heard an applause. Looking up I saw my classmates standing up, and hollering my name even Weiss gave me a slow clap in approval.

"Yes. Well done my boy." Professor Port boomed. Giving me a slap in the back which knocked me over. The guy had the strength of an Ursa I swear! I just chuckled nervously as I picked myself up, and started to make my way to the dead Beowolves I kicked them over to reveal the hilt of Crocea Mors. Readying myself I pulled my sword with relative ease, so much so, I almost fell back on my bottom.

" _That's so weird I had a hell of a time trying to pull it from the first one I killed why is it that I can pull it so easily from these two at the same time? Maybe it's because of how the sword entered the Beowolf…. No that isn't right it the puncture wound is the same as the other two. I think maybe if I look at it maybe it would shed a light to this mystery."_ Looking over to my first kill I noticed it was already disintegrating. _"Damn. It'll be impossible now it's practically gone now. Know what who cares I saved myself from embarrassment, and that's all that matters apart from being alive."_ I heard the bell ringing cuing the class to leave. I was making my way to my desk while receiving high-fives, and positive nicknames for once. Gathering my things I noticed Pyhrra making her way to me with a proud grin on her face.

"So how does it feel to not be flat on the ground at the end of class?" Pyhrra said ribbing me. I smiled at her joke in good humor, and looked up at the ceiling in contemplation.

"I don't know? I might miss it. Made a lot of good friends down there." I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh really?" Pyhrra raised an eyebrow

"Yeah there was George the dust bunny, very cool dude." I smirked as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Well if you miss so much we could have a match right here, and get you reacquainted." Pyhrra offered with a smug look

"Actually, you know what? Forget it. As they say absence makes the heart grow fonder." I quickly said visibly sweating in fear from a sparring match with her.

"Good call leader" Pyhrra laughed "besides it's group activity day, and it's Ren's turn." I groaned my body feeling suddenly fatigued. "Don't complain" Pyhrra said "you came up with this day so we can bond closer as a team doing activities one of our members choose."

"What if I told you that was an excuse to get you guys to go to the theatre, and watch a scary movie with me because I'm scared to watch them by myself?" Jaune questioned

"Well I would say to suck it up. We went to the orchestra for my day, and we already went with Nora to the iBoop to have breakfast for dinner. It wouldn't be fair to Ren if we stopped on his turn." Pyhrra started to lecture me

"But he only what's us to clean." I whined

"What's wrong with that?" Pyhrra asked

"Nothing! I enjoy a clean dorm room too, but he gets really weird about it. Like he starts to giggle as he starts to wipe the bathroom floors." I started to give an example.

"He just likes to clean things." Pyhrra exasperated "Besides we are heading over to a Schnee warehouse later to help out Weiss with managing the security, and handling the Dust shipment."

"Alright" I sighed " but I'm not going to like it."

"There's our fearless leader." Pyhrra giggled

 **Two hours later**

Oh Gods, I sighed as I was finishing vacuuming the floor. As I predicted Ren got really weird. I love the guy as my brother, and just a few things bothered me. First off when he was polishing the wood on our bed post he was quite visibly drooling, secondly he was sighing in joy as Nora neatly made our beds to his exact specifications, and lastly he was sitting on a chair wiping down his tea set putting the tea cup to his ear as he cleaned it with the most uncharacteristically big smile on his face almost as if he was listening to the most pleasant music to ever graced the human ear. Pyhrra came in detaching the duster from Miló that Ren made for her. I subconsciously grabbed the hilt of my sword as I remembered when he tried to do the same with Crocea Mors almost making it a toilet bowl scrubber.

"Well guys ready to head off to the Schnee Dust warehouse?" Pyhrra asked while stretching. Whatever was said after that kinda went over my head. I was kinda getting distracted by Pyhrra's stretching as she bends her body though that was cut short as I saw her looking at me with a smile. Normally I always enjoy her smiling, she has a very beautiful smile, but something about this smile was different than the other ones this smile was making me feel a little hot under the collar. "So what do you think Jaune?"

"Huh?" I said or rather squeaked but I kept telling myself it was a very manly squeak. It didn't help that Pyhrra walked closer to me until she was almost to my face.

"I said. 'Should we eat before we go?'" Pyhrra ask getting real close. I really can't think when she is. And good smell. And…. Damn it I can't even use correct grammar right now!

"Nahweshouldgonowbecauseitisrudetomakepeoplewait!" I slurred my words together. But Pyhrra came closer almost leaning in towards me. My face feels as though it's on fire.

"I am very sorry, but I can't hear what you are saying." Pyhrra apologized her eyes looking down at me our faces are only inches apart.

"I like being close to people too." Nora said getting in between us. Thank you Nora! My mind is cleared up.

"I said 'We should go over to the warehouse immediately there are things that probably need to be cleaned'" I answered

"But we just got done cleaning our dorm, and I don't-" Pyhrra started but stopped as a hand on her shoulder fasten its grip. We looked to see Ren with a very intense look.

"We go now." Ren commanded "It's still my day, and I want to clean." Ren gave Pyhrra a rather frightening look.

"Okay let's go, and clean that warehouse until it sparkles!" Pyhrra exclaimed with a scared expression. Though, this seemed to calm Ren down. One bullhead ride, and me getting intimate with a wastebasket later. We are in front of the Schnee Dust Distribution center. Looking around we finally found team RWBY who was being ordered by Weiss.

"HI GUYS!" Nora shouted running over, and pulling all of the team into a big bear hug. Blake looked miffed as her personal space was invaded, Yang seemed to be trying to out hug her, Weiss was trying to kept her composure, and Ruby turned to see me her face becoming visibly red and disappeared.

" _Why is she running from me? Did she regret kissing me?"_ I frowned at this thought " _Maybe it was a mistake after all."_ My thoughts were interrupted by Weiss who stood with Nora attached to her.

"Thank you guys so much for coming today we are shorthanded due to the attacks in the Vytal Festival left us with fewer employees to work with so again thank you." Weiss looked relieved that we came along.

I stepped forward "Well one of us ,I'm not going to say who, kind owes you an apology for kinda hitting on you for like half of the year." I smiled sheepishly. Weiss seemed glad to hear this as she stepped closer.

"Well if that person wants to apologize go to warehouse 435 and take stock of all the dust there." Weiss joking alongside me. Wow I never thought I'd see that coming.

"Can do ma'am!" I answered

"Alright Jaune let's go." Pyhrra grabbed my hand, and started to go off. That is until Weiss ran in front of us.

"Wait! Pyhrra I need you to use your Semblance to lift some of the damaged heavy machines, and clear some debris." Weiss interjected.

"Okay" Pyhrra sighed in defeat as if a little bit between helping her friend, or doing what she wants.

"Don't worry Ren can help Jaune, and-" Weiss started but was quickly stopped by Ren. Who gave her the intense stare from before. Weiss avoiding his stare she quickly became agitated. "What!" She finally snapped

"I'm. Going. To. Clean." He enunciated while crossing his arms in defiance.

"But! But Jaune is going to need help!" Weiss cried indignantly

"Weiss don't worry just let it happen." I tried to calm the situation

"Alright whatever you start from the farthest one the left and work your way through the right until you're satisfied." Weiss huffed

"Today is my day." Ren sagely put.

"Yes. Yes it is Ren." I tried to calm him down.

"Come Nora there's a war on filth, and we are charging in head first." Ren adjured

"Don't worry Renny I got Magnhild loaded up with the disinfectant, and the soap charges you made." Nora said backing up Ren. Ren then proceeded to run towards the first warehouse on the left with Nora bringing up the rear.

"And, here I thought he was the sensible one." Weiss observed with mildly annoyed look

"He is. It's just his…. Uhhh…. Day?" I tried explained

"Indeed." Weiss sighed in acceptance, then turned to me "Well we might as well get started. The warehouse you're working at will be three rows down fourth to your left I left instructions for you if you have any questions I'm not expecting you to finish just do what you can we'll leave around 8 so we can catch the last Bullhead. Let's go Pyhrra."

"Bye Jaune." Pyhrra said wistfully following Weiss. I looked over at her retreating figure. Hmm…. I kinda feel sad. Huh? That's new oh well nothing like mindless work to stamp out any bad emotions, or just emotions in general. Heading towards the my destination I walked in, and OH MY GOSH! This is a lot of dust! I looked to the right of the entrance, and noticed a notepad attached to the wall. Walking over I grabbed it looking over the meticulously neat handwriting recognizing it was Weiss's.

" _Alright this is obviously the instructions she was talking about let's see…. Mmmhmmm…. So the burgundy colored Dust is an explosive, while the maroon colored Dust puts out fires. Let's skip that, okay the emerald green is a poisonous Dust, and the grassy green heals grievous wounds. Not gonna happen! Next, the violet Dust causes infertility while the royal purple causes you to go into a sexual frenzy mating with the closest person in a ten mile radius…. What's that about the explosives?"_ Time passed and I finally figured out the difference between burgundy, and maroon. I think? Darkness started to fill the place I was about to place the eight hundred and ninetieth burgundy when a loud bang from the entrance caused me to drop the Dust vial on the floor spilling the dust all over the floor.

"Yo! Get ready we are leaving with or without you!" Yang yelled and left as fast as she came.

" _Damn it Yang! This Dust would've exploded!"_ Looking around, I grabbed the Dust putting it in my pockets quickly cleaning my mess putting the broken vial in the trash. Leaving quickly noticing a distinct lack of friends in the area I sighed, and started making my way to the Bullhead home. Cutting through the city with the alleyways at night might've not been the greatest idea, but I'm a whole lot stronger!

"Hello boy!" A seductive voice called out I turned around to see Cinder! A fireball hurled out of her hand I instinctively reached down to get Crocea Mors, but looked down when I didn't feel anything realizing I forgot it back at my dorm bracing myself the fire hit with incredible force sending me back into the wall. Looking up I could already see Cinder sauntering her way towards me. "Come on show me that power from before!"

"I don't know how to!" I admitted that may have not been a great idea, but I've been on a roll so far with bad ideas maybe I'll finally get lucky.

"Such a shame coming unarmed, even without your Semblance to back you tut-tut" Cinder waved her finger mockingly

"So you won't kill me?" I asked hopefully

"No you incurred my wrath by lashing out at a superior, namely me." Cinder said nonchalantly as if I'm the least important person in the world, and this simply boring business deal.

" _Come on think Jaune or your goose is cooked…. Damn it Yang! You got me doing stupid puns now. Focus Jaune!"_ My hand bumped into a lump on my thigh. _"I have Dust! Though, I don't really know how to use it. Why am I thinking about Ruby all of the sudden…! I got it!"_ I took a deep breath and look at Cinder with a smirk. The look of irritation was priceless though the growing fire in her made me a little nervous.

"What's with that smirk on your face don't you realize you're going to die?" Cinder questioned my menacingly

"Ha! Not today or at least by your hand." I said with a cocky voice

"Really now?" Cinder was pressing her hand to my chest releasing an exceptional amount of pain.

"I created a technique so powerful you wouldn't stand a chance." I bragged. Then, I felt her palm leave my chest while the burning sensation stayed.

"Show me." Cinder commanded me. Her eyes sparked by curiosity. Taking a couple steps back I raised my left hand, and started to release aura. Making sure she was paying attention to my left hand my right hand started to snake down into my pocket. Cinder curiosity was soon replaced by a bored look. "Are you almost-"

"POCKET DUST!" I cried out flinging the aforementioned Dust into her face. The look that followed though was the most spiteful, and hateful I've ever seen. I gulp quite audibly.

"Is that ACHO-" *BOOM* Cinder was cut off by a powerful sneeze that caused an explosion propelling her away from me until she hit a wall knocking her out.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT ACTUALLY WORKED!" I yelled then proceeded to run as if the gates of Hell was at my heels, and at this point I feel like that is a pretty good comparison. Running past the alleys probably pushed down a couple kids which would've bothered me if it wasn't for the fact I didn't know how much time I have until she is awake. With the Bullhead coming into view I saw my friends. "WAIT!" I cried at them I saw them run towards me.

"Jaune! Are you okay?" Pyhrra cried out in shock. Everyone had the same look of worry. Jeez, I must've looked pretty banged up, but I don't care I held a smile and raised my hands.

"I KICKED CINDER'S ASS!" I yelled out before passing out from exhaustion.

 _ **Well that was an adventure, and a half I think I finally found a way to easily upload my stories from my phone without having to go over the website to make the desired change. I guess I made Ren a little OOC this chapter, I always see him as a guy who takes cleaning a little too seriously, but I imagine constantly being with someone like Nora your quirks will probably be overshadowed by that bundle of energy. Last thing I don't regret the king of the hill reference I made.**_


End file.
